


Chloe the Sphinx

by Smolkobold



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sphynx, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolkobold/pseuds/Smolkobold
Summary: Chloe the Sphinx expresses discontent towards her current relationship with her husband.
Kudos: 1





	Chloe the Sphinx

John jolted forward as the car came to a halt. He nodded to Carter and took his hat in one hand and his briefcase in the other. Upon opening the door and planting his foot on the pavement he felt himself swell with energy. He turned and waved to the driver, who waved in return and sped off onto the city streets. John took a moment to enjoy the sun before he ascended the steps to his home. Just as he had done time and time again, he knocked three times and swung open the door. Everything was just as he left it. John unbuttoned his coat and placed it on the rack, then his hat on top of it. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and loosened his tie, and finally kicked off his shoes. Having completed this ritual, he turned and entered the kitchen

Chloe lounged on the kitchen table, with a pen in her mouth and a thoughtful expression. She was staring intently at a newspaper about as large as she was with her paws on the edge. He took a moment to admire her spotted coat and curly brown hair. He loved her luminous yellow eyes and the way she tapped the pen onto the paper with her mouth. Her tail flicked back and forth rhythmically as she began to tap the pen onto the paper. John passed through the archway separating the entryway from the kitchen and crept up behind her before plowing his face into her back.

“Aah!”

“I’m home!” John said, rubbing his face against her. The pen fell from her mouth as she tensed up momentarily, then began to relax. He smelled Chloe’s fur, and it smelled like shampoo and her.

“Do you really have to do that every day?” She asked. John could sense her smile, even though he couldn’t see it.

“I don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Oh, it’s something I can put up with if it’s for you.”

“Any news?”

“Dishes are finished and the clothes are washed. You’ll have to press them though because I’m not very good with the iron. There’s a letter from your parents too.”

“I still don’t know how you can manage the dishes,” John mused.

“A lot of practice and effort,” Chloe said succinctly.

“I’ll check out the letter later. What are you working on?” John looked down at the puzzle in the newspaper. Chloe liked riddles and puzzles and often worked on them throughout her day. 

“A crossword.”

“What’s the question?”

“A seven letter word for beating,” Chloe said thoughtfully.

“Hmm... Did you try ‘mauling’?”

“Doesn’t look like it’ll fit,” Chloe said thoughtfully.

“Stirring?” John said, trying to think of something that would fit.

“That has two ‘R’s.”

“Whoops. Well, I’m stumped,” John chuckled. “Anything planned for dinner?”

Chloe shrunk a little from her position on the table. “I can’t work the oven, so unfortunately I couldn’t get started on the salmon. I put the potatoes in to soak and cut the vegetables.”

“Thanks. I’ll put it in whenever we decide to get it going.”

Chloe leaned forward and stretched, flicking her tail and turning around to face John. “Shall we go to the parlor?”

“I don’t see why not.” John watched as Chloe crouched down, gaining purchase on the smooth table before hopping down gracefully onto the floor. She walked ahead of John through the entryway and into the parlor.

“Waiting for something?” Chloe turned around and sat next to his armchair, fixing her hair with her paw.

John followed Chloe into the parlor. He took a deep breath. It felt good to be in the parlor. Something about the cushioned wooden furniture, the nice, soft carpet, and the warm lighting made him feel at home. He had spared no expense in building this room the way he wanted. John walked over to his collection of records and carefully slid one out of its sleeve. He placed it gently onto the spindle and flipped the switch on his turntable. Taking a moment to line it up, he placed the needle onto the run-in and dropped onto his armchair. Chloe grinned and crouched once more, leaping onto his lap.

By this point, it had become their evening ritual. John would turn on the radio or play one of his records, and Chloe would lie down on his lap. She was a little bit larger than a housecat, so she took up the entirety of his lap, but it didn’t bother him. He placed his hand on her back and stroked her gently. Immediately, he felt her shift under him to get comfortable before relenting under his massage.

“John?” 

“Yes?”

“Do you remember when we tried to get married?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget. The second the priest saw you he threw the both of us out! I haven’t had the nerve to show up in church since,” John chuckled.

“Well, do you think we’ll ever be able to be?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Doesn’t that make you angry? Make you want to do something about it?”

“Not particularly. Look at everyone that’s tried to change the church’s mind in the past. I don’t think anything I or anyone else could do would make them budge,” John said.

“Well, if that’s what marriage has to be, I think that marriage is stupid,” Chloe replied. John could feel her body tense under his hand.

“Alright then, what’s your proposed solution?”

“We don’t get married, and we don’t try.”

“Well, if that’s what you want, I’m okay with that.”

“But that got me thinking…”

“About what?”

“What about baby showers? What about housewarming? What about--”

“We already blew the housewarming. Mom and dad were not happy when I told them I was buying a house to live with someone--”

“What about sex?”

“What?”

“Sex, John. Are we just never going to do it because we can’t get married?”

“I never really gave it much thought…”

“You’ve never thought about having sex?” Chloe got up, now sitting on John’s lap.

“No--I--I’ve thought about it, I just--” John stammered, trying to explain what he meant without sounding like a pervert.

“You just what?”

“I just didn’t know when it would ever happen, or if it would. Considering your size and all…” John looked down at Chloe and apprehensively petted her. She stared at him with a steely expression he couldn’t parse.

“Because I’m small? Just because I’m small and different doesn’t mean I don’t have desires too. I mean, when was the last time we kissed? Don’t you want to kiss me?” Chloe stood up on her hind legs, pressing her paws to John’s chest. John leaned down and kissed her on the nose gingerly.

“I just thought that it would be weird because I can’t kiss you properly,” John said nervously.

“Yes, you can.”

“What?”

“John, I love you. Lately, I’ve felt like you’ve not been treating me like your wife. I feel like I’m some sort of glorified housecat to you. Do you really love me, or are you just stringing me along?” Chloe’s eyes teared up as she tried to choke out the last few words. She dropped down onto his lap and stared up at him.

“Chloe I...Of course, I love you. I love you as much as ever, that’s why I wanted to get married. I don’t do those things because I’m afraid of hurting you. I just want you to be happy without having to be afraid of fulfilling those kinds of duties. I mean, how am I supposed to kiss you?”

“Lean down.”

John leaned down and Chloe stood up. She pressed a paw to his mouth and he opened it slightly. Chloe leaned in and flicked her tongue against the tip of his, its rough sandpapery texture sending shivers down his spine. He felt something welling up inside him, but he shook the feeling from his mind.

“Like that,” Chloe smiled. 

“I…”

“I’m a woman, John. I want the same things you do. I think it’s time we stopped acting like business partners and took the next big jump.” Chloe purred as she smiled, tears still in the corners of her eyes.

“But how is it going to...Work?”

“You’re clueless, aren’t you. There’s a lot of things we can do that don’t involve that. We can give each other massages, rub against each other. We have mouths, we could always try --”

“LICKING!” Chloe burst out, hopping off of John’s lap and rushing towards the kitchen. With a mighty leap, she scaled the kitchen chair and landed back onto the table. John followed her to the kitchen and watched as she picked up the pen in her mouth and wrote in the word.

“I finished my crossword! ‘licking’ was the last word I needed!” Chloe beamed.

“A seven letter word for beating? I guess that works.”

“Now I can enter into the contest, but I honestly cared more about finishing the puzzle.” Chloe double-checked the crossword, then placed the pen back onto the kitchen table.

“Now let’s go to the bedroom and I can show you how it works.” Chloe smiled deviously and purred as she landed back onto the ground and walked down the hall.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”


End file.
